I Never Had A Chance
by McDumbles
Summary: Regina has just given birth at Leopold's court and Cora comes to pay a visit. Rated T just to be safe.


_Written from Regina's point of view. One shot_

_Not A Happy Story_

* * *

I haven't been this happy in months. I sigh inwardly as I gaze down at the tiny bundle in my arms; my perfect, beautiful baby girl. I lovingly place a gentle kiss on her forehead and in response she gurgles happily and gives me her biggest smile. This makes me laugh as I rub the back of her little hand with my thumb.

I have been Queen for eight months, married to King Leopold. Our marriage is not a special one, I know he doesn't love me and if he could would gladly trade me for his first wife who passed away years ago. For the first few weeks I tried to please him, but I soon learned that the only interest he has in me is to be a mother figure to his daughter Snow and to look good to his subjects. Even on our wedding night when he was 'making love' to me, I could tell he just wanted to get it over with. Whenever he comes to visit me in my bedchamber I never feel cherished as a wife is supposed to, and the little affection he has shown me was very obviously forced. He only comes because he feels he has too, in order to do his duty as a husband and also to produce a child. Thankfully as my belly grew larger he stopped his visits and I was left in peace.

My baby made a noise and I snapped out of my reverie. She had her fist wrapped around my index finger now, and with her other hand was reaching up towards me. I leaned my head closer to her and she playfully brushed my face with her chubby fingers. Humming a song to her I lightly tickled her belly and she burst out in giggles which bring joyful tears to my eyes. She couldn't be any more perfect. Finally I have something to live for again. Someone to love.

I hear the slow click of heels approaching in my antechamber, and my bedroom door swings open. It's my mother. I don't want an argument with her so although I would rather she left me alone I smile at her as she slowly makes her way towards me. She returns my greeting with a small smile of her own and looks down at the newborn.

"She's beautiful," Mother says, glancing up at me.

"The most beautiful baby in the world," I agree.

"She has our nose," observes Mother with a small nod of approval. "But her eyes," she pauses, "are like her father's." She stares at me knowingly.

My breath grows heavier as I realise my mother has known the truth all along. This child is not the King's. The baby's father was my true love, my beloved Daniel. The man who was cruelly ripped away from me and murdered by my own mother. She had watched mercilessly as I wept over his dead body, cradling him in my arms wishing for him to wake up, to come back to me.

My physician had kept my secret in order to protect me and my baby. When I had my night with Daniel, I had been planning to marry him and I hadn't even met the King yet. I hadn't betrayed my husband, I was just afraid to tell him the truth. If I had known I was pregnant before our wedding I would have told Leopold. Now it would only hurt the King to know the truth and the void between us would just grow larger. If the King knew the truth, the baby would be exiled to some estate miles away, only visiting court a few times a year. She would be separated from me, her grandparents, her step-sister and step-father for the majority of her life. No child deserves to be alone, excluded from its family. When it was time for me to give birth my physician told the king that the baby was a few weeks premature and assured him that the infant was still in perfect health.

Looking up at my mother now, I know she is going to spoil it all. I don't know why she feels the need to destroy everything I love, but it is the one thing that she never lets me down on.

"May I hold her?" She asks me, holding her arms out. I tighten my hold on my little girl and clutch her protectively against my chest.

Mother laughs slightly, "You have nothing to be afraid of dear. She's my granddaughter, I would never harm her." Her smile grows wider as she takes a step closer, "you can trust me."

Reluctantly I raise my baby into mother's arms and she cradles her carefully, smiling down at her. She gently rocks the baby and I begin to relax, maybe I am being too paranoid. However evil I think my mother may be I don't think she would hurt an innocent child. Mother looks up at me and carefully places my daughter back into my arms.

"Thank you mother", I say sincerely, rubbing my baby's tummy with my hand.

"What for dear?" She inquires.

"For accepting her."

Mother smiles and with a nod she says, "Now you two get some rest, it's been a long day." With that she turns and leaves the room.

I smile and look down at my baby, and then my blood runs cold. She's not breathing. I scream for help but there is nothing anyone can do. Just like her father, my baby has been taken from me forever.

I never even had the chance to name her.

* * *

_The End_

_Thank you for reading, reviews are highly appreciated! _


End file.
